Gecko SASUKE 39
to ensure people dont achieve kanzenseiha for a long time, the course has been revamped again but for the first time ever... 100 COMPETITORS ARE COMPETING!!! will this pave way for double the faliures or more success Stage 1 120 seconds 1 step pillar 2 posts 3 wall drop 4 duck spider 5 paddle bridge 6 spider flip 7 warped wall 8 triple swing 9 rope ladder Competitors Episode 1 1 Mechanics 1. step pillar 2 PrincessPink CLEAR 30.2 seconds left 3 PrinceBlue 1. step pillar 4 SuperSillyFunLand 4. duck spider 5 StarLord 1. step pillar 6 SkyLord 4. duck spider 7 RolePlayingGarChomp 4. duck spider Episode 2 8 SmokeyMassacre 4. duck spider 9 TheNewYorkNinja 2. posts 10 TheCakeNinja 3. wall drop 11 AppleAndOnion 3. wall drop. failed dismount 12 CupcakeAndDino 3. wall drop Episode 3 13 BrightSide 4. duck spider 14 ThriveNinja CLEAR 45.8 seconds left 15 SpeakingOutLoud 4. duck spider 16 ElBarto 4. duck spider 17 BartGasoline 3. wall drop 18 Pinky 3. wall drop Episode 4 19 JoyToTheWorld 3. wall drop 20 LisaGasoline 3. wall drop 21 BingBong 2. posts 22 SpongeBob 4. duck spider 23 PatAndRick 4. duck spider 24 BabsAndJJ 2. posts Episode 5 25 PizzaPrep 3. wall drop 26 JJAndBabs 6. spider flip 27 SarahAndDuck CLEAR 34.3 seconds left 28 ShoeSalesman 3. wall drop 29 HedgeTrimmer CLEAR 39.8 seconds left Episode 6 30 Yary17 4. duck spider 31 ElectricalStore 2. posts 32 PinkyMalinky 1. step pillar 33 ConcreteMixer CLEAR 18.6 seconds left 34 UglyHistoricDude 3. wall drop 35 RobotRobot 3. wall drop Episode 7 36 ByeCruelWorld 4. duck spider 37 HiCruelWorld 3. wall drop 38 CruelWorldBye 4. duck spider 39 CruelWorldHi 3. wall drop 40 RunForTheCube failed jumping spider every time he has competed 6. spider flip. he cleared the duck spider on 1st try wow! 41 CubeForTheRun 4. duck spider. cleared wall drop techinically but didnt time the platform right and failed there which is techincally part of the duck spider Episode 8 42 BlockStaircase 1. step pillar 43 TrapezeArtist 6. spider flip 44 GetBuff 4. duck spider 45 BuffMan 2. posts 46 StuartIsLittle CLEAR 36.5 seconds left Episode 9 TotallyKate And MuffinPower ran the course, yes really! 47 TotallyKate 3. wall drop 48 MuffinPower1234 2. posts 49 BruceLee 6. spider flip Episode 10 50 GingerHair CLEAR 43.1 seconds left 51 SchoolIsBoring 4. duck spider 52 IdolsSuck 1. step pillar. failed 1st step! 53 CocoMelon 2. posts Episode 11 54 CheeseBeth 4. duck spider 55 FruitPunch 3. wall drop 56 DipperBig CLEAR 42.7 seconds left 57 BigDipper 3. wall drop 58 LittleDipper 4. duck spider 59 JewelerySeller 3. wall drop Episode 12 60 ManyGoose 2. posts 61 BigCook 4. duck spider 62 LittleCook 3. wall drop 63 WhyOhWhy 3. wall drop 64 MyOhMy 3. wall drop 65 OhWhyWhy 4. duck spider 66 OhMyMy 1. step pillar Episode 13 67 PigStealing 1. step pillar. slipped on 1st step 68 DesireeMuffin 1. step pillar. slipped off pillar 69 Reuben 4. duck spider 70 RalphIsTheGoat 2. posts 71 Slippy 3. wall drop 72 Spinny 3. wall drop 73 DontHugMe 6. spider flip. went on top of the duck spider and was allowed to go round the obstacle Episode 14 74 SpinCycle 3. wall drop 75 DropIt 4. duck spider. was trying to do a DontHugMe 76 ExtraCool 2. posts 77 DropTheBeat 6. spider flip Episode 15 78 EmperorPenguin 2. posts 79 AcrobatGymnast 4. duck spider 80 MeatBeatMania 3. wall drop 81 MilitaryMan 3. wall drop 82 MilitaryWoman 3. wall drop Episode 16 83 PunchOut 3. wall drop 84 HoleDigging 1. step pillar 85 TooScaredTo 2. posts 86 DreamBut 4. duck spider 87 TooDumb 4. duck spider yeah this is just getting ridiculous, the roblox recorder playing up has caused 30 CONSECUTIVE fails i promise you that i will get rid of LOTS of obstacles in this seemingly now impossible first stage for the next tournament so because of lag our course is proving to be like a sasuke course as only 8 out of 87 have advanced to Stage 2 so far Episode 17 88 SimulatorsAreBad CLEAR 34.9 seconds left 89 ShaggyTheGod 4. duck spider. failed DISMOUNT! 90 PizzaBreadRules 2. posts. bounced off 1st post and got a redo 90 PizzaBreadRules 2nd run 4. duck spider 91 BadAreSimulators 6. spider flip 92 ScandinavianGoo 4. duck spider Episode 18 93 JoinTheNavy 3. wall drop 94 SweetBread CLEAR 59.8 seconds left. stage 1 speed record??? 95 TedAndBill 3. wall drop 96 thomasgecko8 4. duck spider 97 SasukeWarrior 4. duck spider. slipped off at the beginning Episode 19 98 HaloJumping 2. posts 99 NinjaSasuke 2. posts 100 LickTheGlaze 3. wall drop 100 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 65 seconds 1 big dipper 2 double salmon ladder 3 lache jump 4 backstream 5 wall lifting Competitors just 10 got here how many will beat Stage 2 and move on to the grueling redesigned Stage 3 2 PrincessPink CLEAR 12.7 seconds left 14 ThriveNinja 3. lache jump 27 SarahAndDuck CLEAR 22.7 seconds left 29 HedgeTrimmer CLEAR 16.3 seconds left 33 ConcreteMixer 1. big dipper. grabbed the ball but then failed dismount to block 46 StuartIsLittle CLEAR 18.9 seconds left 50 GingerHair CLEAR 30.8 seconds left 56 DipperBig 2. double salmon ladder 88 SimulatorsAreBad 2. double salmon ladder 94 SweetBread CLEAR 30.2 seconds left 10 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 flying bar 2 doorknob grasper 3 giant cubes 4 miska cliffhanger 5 rope jungle 6 hang climbing 7 i-beam cross 8 pinch climb Competitors 2 PrincessPink 3. giant cubes 0:32 27 SarahAndDuck 1. flying bar 0:04 29 HedgeTrimmer called HedgeTrimer because it would turn into tags if not called that 3. giant cubes 0:40 46 StuartIsLittle 3. giant cubes 0:09 50 GingerHair 4. miska cliffhanger 0:28. slipped off post which is medium to reach the obstacle 94 SweetBread 8. pinch climb 2:42 6 attempts 0 clears WHAT A TOURNAMENT! this was like a real sasuke tournament! well anyway to the haters dont watch my vids if u dont like them and to the fans of the show we will see u next time for the 40th anniversary! Stage 4 25 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 2 rope climb